Kiss of the Phoenix
by charmedangel025
Summary: What if Wyatt had another reason for hating Chris? What if there were a completely seperate plan for Chirs protecting Baby Wyatt? And what if Bianca was right in the center of it? My take on how Bianca became the darker person that came back for Chris.
1. Destruction

Kiss of the Phoenix

Chapter 1: Destruction.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied. **

She stood there, looking at the ruin of what was left of San Francisco. She felt the guard's presence, lingering behind her. She hated it here in this house; this fortress.

"Leave us!" He commanded from behind her. She closed her eye's and waited. She felt him move up behind her. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Just admiring your handy work," She said coldly. She heard him sigh heavily.

"You shouldn't be so cruel." He told her.

"And neither should you."

"He deserves it." He told her, and she could here the calmness in his voice, like he had done nothing at all. She whorled around to face him. "He deserves _none_ of this! No one does!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He roared. She glared at him.

"What? Do you really think that you can order me around like one of you minions? I am you wife, Wyatt! You can't treat me as if I'm nothing!"

"The second you started sleeping with _him_ you became nothing to me!" He roared, stepping back.

"Don't bring him into this! It's not his fault that you've turned into such a heartless bastard!" He stepped forward, and raised his hand to hit her, but stopped. She looked at him, horrified.

"Look at what you've become. Don't you understand? Why do you think it's so hard to stay with you, when you've become such a monster!"

"I am not the monster! Those who betray those who have trusted them are the monsters!"

"How can you say that! Look at what you're doing! Was this your master plan, Wyatt? To destroy everything your mother and aunt's worked so hard to protect?"

"They're the ones that died! If they really wanted this world to be safe, then they shouldn't have risked their lives!"

"But that's what they did. For the greater good." She reminded him, more quietly this time. He just shook his head, then began to walk away.

"Go see Lover Boy. Because that's the last time you'll see him. After you get back, you'll never see the outside world again!" Before she could yell after him, had had disappeared through the forcefield. She pulled herself back together, and left the stone prison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris sat on his cot in the back room of P3, starring at the ring. He hadn't meant to fall in love with her. It had just happened. After Wyatt had changed, and she had discovered that he wasn't the man she still loved. That man had died a long time ago. When it was times like these, when he was a lone, when he would pull the ring out from it's hiding place, and think. Wonder if she had helped him go to the past to save the future and make one of their own, or to save Wyatt.

He lay back down on his cot.

"What are you doing, now, Bianca."


	2. Poison

Kiss of the Phoenix

Chapter 2: Poison

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied. **

Bianca sat on the bed, her back to the door. She felt him come in, but he moved right past her. "How was your day, darling?" He asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"Why do you even ask? You know how my day was because you had your little minions watching my every move," She spat, venom in her voice. He didn't say anything, but she swore that she heard a soft chuckle come from him. "Why do you insist on fighting me?" He asked her.

"Why do you insist on keeping me here?" She asked, pushing herself off the bed.

"Because I love you."

"No you don't! You just enjoy hurting your brother and driving me insane!" He smiled at this, and moved closer to her. Her back was to him. He pushed his arms around her waist and ruffly pulled her against him. She squinted her eye's shut. "Wyatt, just let go." She said, implying more to their 'marriage' then to him holding her.

"Because, you're worth to much to him." He admitted. She pulled away, and he let her go.

"I loved you once, you know." He said.

"And then you turned into the poison that you are." She said. And then, she shimmered out.

"Do you want us to fallow her?" One of his guards asked.

"No. Let her go this last time." Wyatt said, a look of fury on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she shimmered into the garden, she saw the figure sitting on the stone bench.

"Fancy meeting you here." She said sweetly. He turned around, not expecting her to be there.

"How'd you get away?" He asked, standing up.

"He let me go."

"They'll fallow you."

"Not this time. I have a feeling that Wyatt will let me be this one last time."

"What about our plan?" He asked as she walked closer to him.

"I'm working on that." She told him, putting her head on his chest. He put his arm's around her, and they sat back down. "I hate it up there." She told him.

"I know." He said, wishing that he could just orb them to another planet. One where he couldn't find them.

"I have something that I've been meaning to ask you." He said, pulling away. He pulled a tiny diamond ring from his pocket. "When I come back from the past, and things are different, like they will be, do you think maybe you'll want to marry me?" He asked. She smiled, and he saw her eye's become glassy.

"And what if, when you do change things, you come back, and I don't love you anymore? What then?"

"Well then, I'll just have to make you fall in love with me again." He joked. She laughed.

"Ok. When you come back, no matter how things are, I'll marry you." She kissed him. But, when he gave her the ring, she handed it back to him. "Ok, first off, if Wyatt found this, I don't even want to _think_ about what could happen. Secondly, take that with you. To remember me."

"I could never forget you." He told her. She smiled.

"Well, I want you to have something to tie you to me. So, keep that. Give it to me when you get back." They sat there for a few minuets, just enjoying each other's company. Then, she stood up. "I should go. I'll meet you in front of the Manor in two days. Noon." And then she shimmered away.

When she shimmered back into the bedroom, Wyatt was waiting. "How is my brother?" She didn't say anything, she just looked at him with such malice, that he almost didn't recognize her. "Such hatred. What's gotten into you?"

"You're poison, Wyatt." She spat as she walked away.


	3. Plan

Kiss of the Phoenix

Chapter 3: Plan.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied. **

**Author's Note: All this stuff is taken from the episode of "Chris-Corossed."Ok, now, I know that all of you have probably already seen this, but i had to get it all out of the way.**

"We got lucky," Bianca told Chris as they approached the Manor. "I almost didn't get away." They climbed the stairs and met the rest of the crowd at the front door. Soon, the old oak doors creaked open and the over cheerful tour guide said, "Welcome to Halliwell Manor. Fallow me, and we can begin our tour." They all filtered inside. As they stepped into the foyer, the tour guide began.

"Welcome to the Halliwell Memorial Museum. A tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please, remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing, and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass though the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls."

They followed the rest of the group further into the house. When the probes came in their direction, Chris merely waved them off in the direction of the mannequins that held the sister's super hero costumes, and began to scan them.

"Nicely done." She told him as they made their way around the lower level with the rest of the crowd, looking at the various costumes of the creatures that the Charmed Ones had turned into on display,

The Tour Guide continued. "Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures that legendary sisters transformed into in their demon fighting heyday. Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves." They arrived back in the foyer. The Tour Guide pulled out a little remote control and she said, "Now, the time is twenty-five years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn..."

The audience watched the holograph of Shax, and of the Charmed Ones being reborn. When it was over, they clapped. Chris just rolled his eyes. The tour guide just smiled. "Scares 'um every time." The holograph disappeared. "Okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available for purchase in the gift shop on the way out."

They all moved to the kitchen. "Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows. Which is where we're heading next. A little background on the manor itself, it was actually..."

Her voice faded as she and the rest of the group left the kitchen and headed through the dinning room and up the stairs. But Chris and Bianca stayed behind. They pretended to look at the stuff on the table, and felt the guard shimmer in.

"Hey, you two, move along." He ordered. The two didn't move.

"Wait for it," Bianca warned. The guard moved closer, and a dagger materialized in her hand.

"Are you deaf? I said-" But before he could answer, she drove the dagger into his chest. He yelled out in pain, and burst into flames. Without even batting an eye, Bianca started towards the basement door.

"Lets go."

The quietly went down the old wooded stairs. The basement was musty, dust everywhere. "We should be safe here until the museum closes. Then we'll go get the book." She said, but when she looked back at him, he only looked away. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just that sometimes I forget who you really are."

She looked at him sadly, then pulled him close to her. "Hey, you mean who I used to be, Chris. Before I met you."

"You mean before you met Wyatt." He spat, pulling away.

"Chris, Wyatt has done little change me. Sure, he showed me what it was like to love, and be loved, but you're the one who really makes me want to be good." Chris looked back at her.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We say goodbye." She slowly began to unbutton her shirt, then took it off and dropped it on the ground beside her. She kissed him hard, and they began to pass the time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do I tell them?" Chris asked her as they made their way to the hologram Book Of Shadows. She stopped him and made her look at her. "Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better."

"But what if they find out who i really am?" He asked, and she could hear the worry in his voice.

"They won't." She tried to convince him. "Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their whitelighter." Chris was quiet for a moment before moving towards the hologram of the Book of Shadows.

"And you're sure I won't loose my powers when I go back?" He asked her.

"Not with this spell, that's why we need it." She replied. "Look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive. For our future."

Chris sighed slightly. "Great. No pressure." Bianca rolled her eye's.

"Chris, you make you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us." This time, it was he who rolled his eyes. "If I make it back."

"Baby, you have to make it back. If you wanna marry me."

He kissed her then, but he pulled away for a moment to say, "You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?" He kissed her again before they made the rest of the way to the hologram. "You sure you can summon the real book?" She questioned.

"Yeah."

"Away from him?" And he could tell that she didn't have as much faith in that part of the plan as she did the rest. He looked down at her. "Yeah, but we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us."

"I won't need much time," She assured him. "Just long enough to send you back to them." He watched the way her body moved as she walked to the far wall and began to draw the triquetra with white chalk.

When she had finished, she walked back to him and said sadly, "It's time."

"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you." He told her.

"Just remember that you have that ring. It'll remind you of why we're doing this, what's waiting for you here."

"But what happens when I come back and you're still in love with Wyatt, because you have the old Wyatt back?"

"Would you stop with that?" She said, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Just take care of the guards, okay?" He said, trying to pull himself together. "Then get outta here. Because if he finds you, if he knows you've betrayed him, he'll kill you."

"If my betrayal was a problem with him, he would have killed me ages ago." She told him, then added, "And don't worry, I can take care of myself."

Chris pulled a piece of paper from him pocket and began to read over the hologram

_I call upon the ancient power_

_to help us in this darkest hour_

_let the book return to this place_

_claim refuge in it's rightful space._

The real Book of Shadows seemed to fall through the air, and landed on it's stand.

"It worked." Christ said in amazement.

"The spell," Bianca reminded him. "Find the spell." He began to feverishly flip through the pages until he found the spell he was looking for.

_Hear these words_

_hear the rhyme_

_heed the hope within my mind_

_send me back to where i'll find_

_what i wish in place and time"_

The portal on the far wall opened just as a demon shimmered in behind Bianca. Chris called out to her, and she began to fight him off. "Go!" She ordered. "GO!"

He went through the portal.


	4. Trouble

Kiss of the Phoenix

Chapter 4: Trouble.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied. **

**Author's Note: I know, I know, it's been forever! Been dealing with some writer's block, but, here we go!**

She knew he'd be angry. When the minions shimmered back to the fortress with Bianca in their grasp, she knew he'd be furious. They shimmered into the main hall, where he was waiting. "Give me the book." Wyatt demanded. She threw it at him. She went to shimmer out, but he waved his hand and said, "No, stay." She couldn't shimmer out. "Now, do you mind telling me what in hell you were doing with my book?"

One of the guards let go of her, after the other had a secure lock on her, of course, and went to him. He quietly told him what had happened, and suddenly Wyatt's eye's shot to Bianca, filled with nothing but rage.

"She what?" He shouted, walked closer to her. "You helped him _escape_?"

"Something like that." She told him, looking away. He waved the guard away and ruffly put his hands on her face and forced her to look at him. "I can't believe you helped the Whitelighter!'

"He's not just _the Whitelighter_. He's your brother." He let go of her and pushed her back. The guards took hold of her again. "No. He was never my brother. Only a piece of nothing that was always in my shadow; in my way."

"In your way? All Chris ever tried to do was help you. And you pushed him away, made his life a living hell! What turned you into such a heartless bastard?" She asked. He smiled a wicked smile.

"Well, it started after I married you, didn't it?" She didn't say anything, only looked away with hurt in her eye's. Exactly what Wyatt had been looking for. "Why don't we throw her away for a while? Make her understand the severity of her actions." She snapped her head back to him, wondering how he could do something so cruel to his wife, the one he was supposed to love forever.

But, she supposed, didn't she promise to love him forever, too?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, what is that?" Phoebe asked, looking at the wound on Chris' chest. When Leo tried to heal him, nothing happened.

"That must be the parting gift of the demon." Piper inferred.

"Whom is a Phoenix," Paige said, coming down the stairs with the book. She put it on the coffee table so that everyone else could see it. "You said she had a weird mark on her wrist?" Piper nodded. "Did it look anything like that?" She nodded again.

"Oh, she can take people's powers," Phoebe said. "My goodness."

"That must be what she did to chris." Leo said.

"But, didn't succeed. I mean, he can still orb," Piper thought out loud. When Phoebe looked at him, she notice that he was holding onto something. Something that seemed important some how. "Look," she said, kneeling next to him and opening his hand. When she held the ring up, it became apparent to her.

"He loves her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca sat in the cold, dark cave, starring into space. The stone floor was cold, the wall rough against her skin. Her cloths were tattered from her little go around with the demons. She could still taste the blood in her mouth from her split lip, and she could feel the bruise forming on her cheek.

This is what Wyatt did with his traders. He let the demons do what they wanted, without killing, or course, then they were "thrown away" for a while. Into the man-made caves under the house. She leaned back against the wall, holding her sprained wrist.

And then the door opened.

A small ray of light shown on her bruised face as she saw Wyatt step in and slowly walk towards her. He knelt down in front of her. "How are you, my love."

She spite the remaining blood in her mouth onto his face. He closed his eyes, holding back his rage, then wiped it off with his hand, and onto her ripped shirt.

"Now, I know you're not very happy with me, but that doesn't mean you should be rude." She didn't say anything, but looked at him with such Malice, it could have killed him on the spot. "I just had to teach you a lesson." She opened her mouth to say something, but he silenced her. "Now, I am _very_ mad, but I have a deal for you to consider."

"And what's that?" She asked.

"If you bring him back to me, powerless, you're free to go."

"If I bring him back powerless, it just makes it easier to kill him." She said.

"I won't kill him, I just want him here, as opposed to back there trying to turn me _good_,"He said with utter disgust. She looked at him, horrified.

"What, like I didn't know the second he went back?"

"And if I bring him back, you promise not to hurt him?" She asked, actually considering it.

"I promise not to hurt him."

"And then I'm free to go?"

"Free as a bird." He said, laughing at his joke. She didn't find it funny.

"You promise?" She asked, _needing_ to be sure.

"I promise. When have I ever broken a promise I've made to you?"

"How 'bout when you promised me we'd always be happy?"


	5. I Don't Know if I Can

Kiss of the Phoenix

Chapter 5: I Don't Know if I Can

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied. **

**Author's Note: This one is short, but I feel that it's needed.**

She sat on the bed in the cold room, looking at herself in the mirror. She no longer knew the person who looked back at her. She used to look at her reflection and know exactly who she was. She was Bianca Halliwell, wife, daughter, Phoenix. Now, it was this person who had absolutely no idea what she wanted.

She wanted Chris to come back to her. She wanted to be with him. But, at the same time, she didn't want to bring him back and give Wyatt an open invitation to kill him. She knew, deep down in her sole that that's why he wanted her to take his powers. So that he could kill his brother that much faster. But, at the same time, she wanted him to stay where he was; to fix things.

But, what did she really want fixed? She had convinced herself that she had come up with the plan so that when he came back, he had an actual world to come back to. One without the violence, the fear, the corruption. Back to a brother that wasn't a demon.

And those thoughts got her even more confused. She had started noticing the second he started changing. It was little things at first. But then, she saw him orb away in a mass of black orbs and she knew that her Wyatt was gone. And, for the longest time, she had wanted her Wyatt back so much. It consumed most of her thoughts.

The first time she had slept with had Chris, the event that started their affair, she felt like the most horrible person who had ever lived. She still loved Wyatt so completely, with everything that she was. But, she loved _her_ Wyatt, not the monster that she was married to these days. Even after she had fallen in love with Chris, she still wanted to bring Wyatt back.

She had convinced herself that she had come up with the plan so that he could go back, and change Wyatt. So, that when he came back, the 'new' Wyatt would let her go. That's what she had convinced herself what she wanted. She wanted him to let her go. To be free to be with Chris.

But, was that really the reason? Did she just want things to change so that she could be with Chris? Or did she want things to change so that she could get her Wyatt back? She still loved him so much. But, not this one.

She also wanted Chris.

She got up and walked over and in front of the mirror. As if trying to convince herself she could but was failing, she said out loud, "I don't know if I can."


	6. Agreement

Kiss of The Phoenix

Chapter 6: Agreement.

Rating: PG-13 

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them I lied.**

**Author's Note: I know that it took a loooooooooong time, but I haven't been inspired. And, right now, I'm sitting in Business and You, with a computer in front of me, so, here you go. More coming soon, I promis.**

Bianca walked into what she simply called 'the thrown room.' It was where Wyatt conducted all of his 'business.' He was sitting at a cold, stone desk, looking like he had been waiting for her. "Have your reached a decision, my Love?" He asked, putting just the right amount of sarcasm on those last two words.

"Do you _promise _that nothing will happen to him? If I bring him back powerless?"

"I promise." He said. She wasn't quite sure that she believed him. She didn't say anything for a while, so he finally asked, "What? What do you think he's _really_ accomplishing back there? Do you really think that he can bring back the Wyatt that you love so much?"

Again, she didn't say anything. Because that was half of it. She wanted her Wyatt back so badly… but she loved Chris. And if he came back… then maybe…

She had a thought. She tilted her head, looking at him with a half smile. And he knew she had a plan. "If I bring him back, powerless, from the past, it will change nothing, because he'll be coming back to the same world he left. He hasn't changed anything back in the past. So, you'll still be… this…"

"Monster?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"If I do what you ask, will you give me a divorce?" He looked at her with such surprise, such anger, that Bianca thought he was going to explode. This was her chance. He was mad, and he'd do anything to maker her go away and/or do what he wanted. She launched into business mode.

"Those are my conditions, Wyatt. If I bring him back, he stays unharmed, and you divorce me and let me marry Chris." Wyatt thought for a very long time. Then, he looked at her. "Fine. Now go."

Bianca wasn't quite sure if he was telling the truth. But, if it meant marrying Chris, it was a chance she as willing to take.


	7. Going Back

Kiss of The Phoenix

Chapter 7: Going Back.

Rating: PG-13

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them I lied. And, almost all of the dialogue comes from the season 5 episode of Charmed: "Chris-Crossed"**

**Author's Note: I'm sooo soooo sorry this took so long. And no, it's not the end, I'm sorry for making you think that. Here you go.**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Paige asked.

"This is where the crystal landed." Piper answered, knocking on the door to the apartment. A few moments later, a woman answered. "Hi, hows it goin?" Piper asked her.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, see," Paige began, "We just moved in from out of state and we wanted to get to know our neighbors." The woman's face lightened as she said,

"oh, well, welcome. Where did you move from?"

"Phoenix." Piper answered, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Really?" The woman answered, seeming unaffected. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." Paige said, warmly, as she and Piper walked inside the tiny apartment. The woman closed, and locked, the door.

"Wow, nice place." Piper told her.

"Yeah, real nice." Paige agreed.

"Thank you." The blonde haired woman said.

A little girl ran in. "Mommy, can I play with the-" The little girl didn't get to finish because her mother cut her off with, "Bianca, sweetie, can you give your mommy a minuet?"

"Ok," The girl replied, looking around to see where she should go.

"Go play with your toy. I'll be right in, ok?" The woman said, guiding the girl to her room.

"Now what?" Paige whispered. Suddenly, the woman turned around and fired off an energy ball at the Paige and Piper, who ducked. Piper aimed, flicked her wrist's, and the woman blew to pieces. Piper looked at her sister, then at the door to the little girls bedroom. "The kid," She said, starting across the room.

When they got inside, the woman reformed, grabbed the girl, and shimmered out.

"They can reform?" Paige asked.

"Apparently. Which means the one that attacked Chris can, too..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: ok, this is where we switch things up... nice Bianca, not mean, demonatrix Bianca...)**

Chris orbed into the flower garden of a local park. He had to sit on the bench as soon as he materialized, though, due to his immense pain.

"You really shouldn't try to orb anymore." A sweet, familiar voice said behind him. She rushed in front of him and knelt down in front of him. She threw her arms around him and held on for dear life. But, she had to let go when she heard him wince. "How'd you know I'd be here?" He asked her.

"Same reason you knew I'd be. It's still our spot, isn't' it?"

"No," He said. "This is what we hoped it would be. _This_ is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?

"How could you think I could have forgotten?" She asked, surprised.

"Well, lets see... first, you show up, unannounced, then you try to kill me!"

"Not kill you, just take your powers."

"Same thing, Bianca, and you know it." She sighed as she stood up and sat down on the bench next to him.

"What happened to you, Bianca? How did he turn you?"

"He didn't, Chris, I swear. I'm not here because he turned me evil. I'm here because, if I bring you back powerless, he said he'd grant me a divorce."

"And you believed him!" He asked, trying to move away. She opened her mouth to answer when he said, "And don't tell me that he promised you, because you know that he was playing you."

"Maybe so, but if you come back powerless, then you wouldn't be a threat anymore. I really do think that he'd just let you go."

"Then you're Naive." He told her. She waited a few beats before changing the subject with,

"Listen, I was interrupted in stripping your of your powers. And, if I don't finish what I started, You'll die soon. This of it as... as an infection and I'm the only one with the antidote."

"Here or there, I'm dead anyway." He said, sounding like it was almost what he wanted.

"No," She said, taking his hands and holding them tightly in her own. "He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Please, Chris. Don't make this harder then it has to be. Let me finish what I started, and come back with me."

Instead of answering, he just orbed off. Bianca tried to catch him, but the blue lights only disappeared in her hands.

"Chris..." She whispered, batting away the tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca walked into the apartment that she had always known and went straight to the cabinet. She began taring though it, looking for the book. Her mother shimmered in, looking angry.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Wheres the Grimoire?" Bianca asked, still rummaging through the cabinet. Her mother, not realizing that it was her own daughter standing in her midst, she formed an energy ball. "One more time, who are you?" She asked. Bianca stopped looking long enough to turn around, look coldly into her mother's eyes and say, "Who do you think I am?" And then she held her wrist, and her mark, into the air.

"Bianca." Her mother breathed and the energy ball disappeared.

"In the flesh." Bianca told her. "Now, where's the Grimoire? I have to get the Charmed Ones off of my tail fast, and I need a spell to do it."

"I don't understand," Her mother said, stepping closer. "How is this possible."

"Look," Bianca said, growing impatient, "I don't' have time for reunions, okay? And I'm not about to make the same mistake a thousand other demons have made. Now, where's the damn book?" Her mother sighed, waved her hand, and the Grimoire appeared on the table. "Thanks. Now, do you know where the inhibitions spell is?" Bianca asked, wasting no time leafing through the pages.

"How is that gonna help?" Her mother asked.

"Look, I know the Charmed Ones. I've studied their history, I married their son. This is when they all wanted their separate lives. If I can release their inhibitions, maybe I can get them to pursue them."

"The spell won't last long."

"It doesn't have to. Just long enough to distract them so I can get what I came for." She ripped the page out of the book. "Got it, thanks."

Her mother didn't want her to leave. "Wait, do you have to go so soon? Can't I help?"

"Yeah, someday, when I ask you if I should marry a boy named Wyatt, tell me not to, instead of telling me to do so so that you can have your fair shot at the Charmed Ones. Because you'll lose. Which means that I'll lose you. And, eventually, I lose him, too." She said, coldly, before shimmering out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she orbed in, Piper and Leo were having some kind of discussion in the foyer. She walked over to Chris. "Hey, baby." She said, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. "Bianca?" He asked, sure that he was hallucinating. "Yeah, baby. Come on, we're going home." And then, she shimmered out. With Chris.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok, I know that all of this sounds pretty familiar. Basically, I was just trying to get you up to speed on what's going on. Now, I'm not going to focus on the girls loosing all of their inhibitions, well, at all. Only because, this story isn't about them, it's about Bianca and Chris. So, next chapter is gonna be the going back, ect.. And, I'm sad to say that it will be the last chapter, also. But, look at the bright side: I'm almost done, so it'll be up in the next few days. I promise!**


End file.
